


Magnum and Higgins: the beginning of a partnership

by Cobs2213



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobs2213/pseuds/Cobs2213
Summary: hi, this is my first time writing fanfics. But I loved the Magnun P.I series (especially the Juliet Higgins character) and decided to give it a try. English is not my first language so an apology for any errors you may have.I plan to make a chapter for each one of the series. tell me what you think.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Friends like that only come once in a lifetime, maybe I was wrong about that.

-Magnum, what are these? –  
That sentence alone was enough for him to understand that he was in trouble.   
\- shock collars –  
\- Did you put shock collars on Zeus and Apollo? –   
-It was not easy- He had seen the ad online while searching for a way to prevent those two monsters from continuing to haunt him daily. Although he managed to put them on (incredibly unscathed) the joy was short, because now he had to deal with an annoying Higgins.   
\- Hi Jules- Rick greeting - do you want a sandwich? –  
-I would love to –  
\- "She wants it to go," Magnum interjected quickly.  
TC exclaimed that it would be fun and Magnun thought "just for you". Higgins has no qualms about teasing him in front of his friends and they found that funny. Although if he was honest, he also enjoyed it. since they met each other everything was a constant discussion, even thinking that they could not be "good friends" because of their different personalities, controlling Higgins as always and Magnum who is the type of not following the rules.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"I can take it?" -Magnum asked - "seriously you have to think about it after what I told you" - exclaimed the irritated.  
Higgins watched him walk away with another of Mr. Masters' Ferraris, Zeus and Apollo growling beside him.  
She reproached herself a little for being so hard on him, but she couldn't help it, she just told him that the Ferrari was wrecked and now she was asking for another car, it was crazy! Or so he thought until he told him about the Nuzo kidnapping. She noticed how Magnum's face, despite wanting to hide it, showed anger and concern. she knew that the bond between them 4 was special and understanding the situation allowed her to take the car.   
She only hoped that this Ferrari will not end the same or worse than the previous one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "You will be breaking the law" –  
\- "It is only to break it if they catch you" –  
Magnum smiled at her response. If he was honest, he did not expect that she would want to help him more than having lent him the Ferrari. So when she asked him if he needed help, he was speechless, obviously he had misjudged her, although they quickly had another exchange of sarcastic comments, he asked her to go and investigate on Nuzo's computer the ex-marines who hired him.   
He didn't imagine that favor would send her to the hospital with her arm wounded by a bullet. Magnum knew that he shouldn't feel guilty, but he still couldn't help it, after all he was the one who sent her there while waiting for the autopsy results.  
Even though Higgins tried to joke about the Ubers, he was still concerned. he would make sure to ask for forgiveness later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuzo's funeral was over and they were going back to Robin's nest. Magnum leaning back in the passenger seat thought about how unfair life is. Nuzo had a wife, a son, he had survived so many things and now he was dead. Failing to save him will be something Magnum will carry the rest of his life with.  
\- "Magnum, we're here" –   
He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize when they entered the property, he needed to rest, they both got out of the car.   
\- "Good night, Thomas" - Higgins said and started walking to the main house.   
\- "Good night Higgins, and thank you very much for today, seriously. And I'm sorry again" –   
\- "About the arm or the Ferrari?" - Juliet said and although she sounded annoyed, a small smile appeared on her face.   
\- "For both" - he said and then added - "Will I ever be able to drive the Ferrari again?" - He asked with a funny expression on his face.  
Higgins thought about it for a moment and then she gave him a malicious smile.   
\- "I don't know, it will all depend if you can pay for the repairs" - and with that she turned around heading to the main house.   
Magnum gave a little laugh and went to the guest house. He was glad that his deal with Higgins didn't change because of everything that happened today, it's always fun to tease her a little and he hoped that at some point they would be good friends.


	2. "I think that is all I can do"

"How much will they pay you for this stop?" Higgins asked.  
-Sorry?-  
-Magnum you won't see a friend, it's for a job right? -  
Magnum knew that he couldn't fool an ex-spy, but he had to try. Ferrari repairs would leave your account at zero. When he asked Higgins to take it, he thought briefly that he could get away with it, clearly it would not be so, she discovered his lie. Higgins managed (with extortion) to give him half the money he would charge for the job.

They were already back in Robin's nest, and Magnum was starting to get out of the car when Higgins stopped him.  
-I think it's time for you to pay me the money you promised me -  
\- Of course- Magnum exclaimed defeated and gave him the 250 dollars that he promised.  
\- Thanks, and the next time you need a driver, don't count on me - and saying that she went to the main house.  
Magnum watched her walk away and despite what he said, he thought Higgins was not serious, after all as they escaped from the unfaithful husband who was shooting at them, he could swear he saw her having fun with the situation.  
"I guess you can't forget the life of a spy so easily," Magnum thought as he made his way to the guesthouse. Tomorrow he was waiting for a friend of Nuzo's who needed his service and also they would finally give him back the Ferrari.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was trying to enter the property with the universal code, while keeping the access gate closed she wondered briefly what would it be this time, a friend, a client or a women?  
Higgins sighed in frustration, what kind of security consultant gives everyone access code? Finally they called on the intercom and she answered.  
-who's there?-  
\- My name is Dan Sawyer, I have a meeting with Mr. Magnum-  
"A client" Higgins thought would have a severe conversation with Magnum about it.  
-I understand Mr. Sawyer, but Magnum is not on the property at the moment, if you like to wait a little please- And she hung up.  
She felt a little sorry for the poor man, but she had to teach Thomas a lesson on how to be a good head of insurance, so she proceeded to override the universal code. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good private investigator must be prepared for all kinds of cases, but when he accepted Dan's job to find a missing tuna, he never imagined that the same fish would end up becoming the object of a hostage exchange - it was crazy! But when Higgins suggested that they were using that tuna to smuggle information using a restaurant where Dan was acting as a mediator, Magnum knew that this case was hiding more than meets the eye. Despite giving Dan back what was left of the tuna, Magnum was unable to leave things like this, despite complaints from Rick and TC. He knew that as long as the criminals were not arrested, both they and Dan were in danger.  
Although right now on his way to the main house, Magnum felt that what he was about to do could also be dangerous. When Rick suggested that he shouldn't just go to the restaurant, he immediately thought of Higgins as he needed someone to help him hack into the computer to find the criminal, and a couple planning a romantic dinner shouldn't be suspicious.  
Despite Higgins' initial refusal, Magnum saw that he had piqued his curiosity and finally proposed his idea.  
-I was hoping you would go to dinner with me –

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Why do you do it? - Higgins said - I'm really curious-  
-When I was a marine, I didn't earn much, I did it because I thought I was helping people, I think that's all I can do -  
While preparing for "their date," Higgins thought Magnum was a person full of surprises.  
Before when he reviewed his finances to make sure he could afford the car repair, he realized that he hardly received any income from his work as a private investigator and that aroused his great curiosity.  
The answer she gave him when he asked about it moved her, she didn't think Magnum could be that noble, even if it drove her crazy in various situations. Or maybe she was the one who refused to see that side Magnum had.  
She felt that if she gave in a little, the order she kept in Robin's nest would collapse, so she would try to keep things as they were until now.  
But she was concerned with the ease with which Magnum was understanding her, the excitement accompanying him on his missions made her feel alive again, but she would not admit that even in a million years.  
She finished grooming and met Magnum in the Ferrari, it was rare to see her dressed elegantly but it suited her.  
\- You look amazing- Magnum said  
"Shall we go?" Higgins replied, trying to hide the fact that his comment had pleased her.  
As they got into the car, she thought she saw Magnum give him another quick look, but maybe it was just her imagination.  
"This will be fun," exclaimed Magnum and they left for the restaurant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hey Thomas, how was your date with Higgins? - TC asked with a smile on his face.  
"That was not a date," said Thomas calmly, "but I think I'm earning it."  
Magnum recalled everything that happened the night before, the arrival at the restaurant, the persecution of the terrorist Samal Talib, who were captured, the fight inside the car, in short it was a very interesting date, but in the end they managed to retrieve the information and deliver it to the FIB.  
\- I don't know, I have my doubts - Rick added as mockery.  
Magnum smiled as he finished the "Poke" that he got paid for the job, but in the end it was all worth it.


	3. "You are a headache, but you are good"

\- "You could do me a favor, and tell him he was not there" -.  
\- "Magnum, that's the kind of action that a 6-year-old would do to hide from people who annoy him, do you want to mature? Also, I don't think you're in a position to ask me for more favors" -.  
Magnum sighed and continued to pick up the golf clubs and balls that were on the ground.  
\- "And for what reason is this Luther looking for you?"  
Higgins asked now curious.  
\- "Private investigators things, you would not understand" - he said and started to go to the guesthouse.  
Magnum thought that it was enough that they made fun of the way he hid from Luther, he did not want to add that the reason was that he owed him money. He had managed to successfully avoid it these days, always saying he was busy answering his calls.  
\- "I can swear that I owe you money" - Higgins said and Kumu laughed out loud.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "Could you wait for him to wake up, and ask him" -  
\- "I could do it, but I would spend the rest of my life wondering if she told me the truth, I don't want to feel that she didn't trust her" -.

Katsumoto specifically told him not to interfere with the "crash and leak" case he was carrying, and Magnum planned to keep his word, unless it related to his case directly.  
As he headed back to Robin's nest, Magnum couldn't help but think of Hannah and since this case was so similar to the situation they went through, with a difference, Neil discovered that Tara was hiding something from him before any possible consequences.  
Instead Magnum realized the betrayal when it was too late, part of him still thinking of some reason that Hannah might have for doing that to them, Magnum thought he would marry her, he could not believe that everything they had was faked.  
He finally arrived and headed to the main house to begin his investigation, but before he reached Higgins' office to use his computer, an idea occurred to him.  
She told him that he looked like a boy this morning, so he would use that against her to help him investigate, he was sure that even if he pretended to be upset she would.  
Magnum did not record the moment Hannah disappeared from his thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "You're helping him, right?" - Kumu said amused.  
-"of course not"-  
\- "Would it be so bad if you did?" - Kumu asked and left the studio leaving Juliet thoughtful.  
From what she had discovered, Tara not only had multiple facial surgeries to change her appearance, she also made sure to steal someone else's identity, she clearly wanted to disappear, the question was who or why?  
Higgins was researching doctors who had little scruple to agree to do surgeries of that magnitude and when he found a possible suspect he was glad, or at least until he saw that he died a year ago.  
Still it was a preview, I take his cell phone and call Magnum, he answered the third ring.  
\- "Hi Higgins" - Magnum replied calmly.  
\- "I was finding out more about your client's fiancee and I think I have information that might interest you" -  
\- "That is a surprise" - he replied.  
Higgins had the feeling that Magnum was smiling on the other end of the line and she rolled her eyes.  
-"where are you?"-  
\- "At this moment I am going to the Museum where I was a volunteer" -  
\- "Send me the address and I'll see you there" - And with that she hung up.  
Higgins wondered briefly what he was thinking as he offered to go, could have told him what he discovered over the phone and let him do the rest.  
"You enjoy helping him," she thought to herself, as she asked for an uber to head to the Museum, but she would never admit it to Magnum or leave her alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when he thought that Tara couldn't be more mysterious, they discover that she never volunteered at the museum, that she has a daughter named Harper and that her real name is Emily Layton.  
Despite the evidence that she was the mastermind after the assault on a jewelry store, Magnum discovered that her former boyfriend and employee of that place was the one who forced her. The case ultimately ended well, with the ex-boyfriend being arrested and Neil reuniting with Emily / Tara and her family.  
Magnum was lying on the sofa in the guesthouse as he reviewed the events of the day.  
"This is what I miss the most, the reward" Higgins had said when he suggested that he missed the life of a spy, and now that he thought about it, those were the right words, to see that things end well for people in need Your help is without a doubt the greatest satisfaction you can have.  
"I guess when you love someone you can forgive any treason" Katsumoto's words suddenly appeared in his mind, Magnum did not know if he would ever be able to forgive Hannah, in fact he tried to convince himself that he would never do it, but deep down, one day he hoped to see her again to close the whole thing.  
The next morning Magnum could not say that everything had gone well, he still owed Luther money (since he refused to work slowly on the case to earn more money) and now he had to pay for the repair of a window in the main house that he broke while still practicing his golf game or Higgins would order his monstrous dogs to finish him off.  
Golf was definitely not his thing.


	4. "he was my friend"

When Kumu called him to tell him that a certain Jack was waiting for him at the guest house to hire him, Magnum did not believe that he would be someone so important, by his simple appearance he could easily say that this man was very rich.  
\- "Good afternoon, I am Thomas Magnum, regretted the delay" -  
\- "Mr. Magnum, nice to meet you, my name is Jack Candler. I am an old friend of Robin and he told me that you could help me" -  
\- "Of course, what do you need?" -  
\- "In a few days I will have an exhibition of valuable works of art for a charity event, and I would like to hire your services to test the effectiveness of my security system" -  
For a moment he was thoughtful, trying to understand what he had just asked.  
\- "Robin told me about his achievements as NAVY SEAL and I need him to try to infiltrate my apartment pretending to be an art thief" -  
\- "then what you are asking me to do is find out if your security system has some kind of failure" -  
Candler gave him a smile  
\- "I need my security system to be infallible, you never know when someone wants to try to steal the works of art" -  
\- "Count on me Mr. Candler" -  
\- "excellent, you can try at the time that you consider most convenient, the exhibition will be in 3 days, I will be waiting for your report" -  
Magnum said goodbye to the young man and began to plan his infiltration, it occurred to him to go that same night or to try a few hours before the event, but he finally decided that the best time to prove his safety was "during the event"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "I guess, did you use the elevator and the electric tunnel or maybe the ventilation?" -  
\- "How did you know?" -  
\- "It's like I would have done it" -  
Magnum had finished watching the baseball game on television, while still wondering what the relationship between Higgins and Candler would be like, as he met at a charity event that Robin sponsored. Observing their interaction I notice how Higgins treated him in a very cordial and affectionate way, would they be a couple? The mere thought of that amused Magnum, since in all the time he had been working on Robin's nest, he had never seen Higgins go out with anyone. Just as he couldn't imagine her being more than cordial to another person. But he could see that it was a special connection they had, briefly Magnum felt respect for Candler, gaining Higgins' affection was not exactly easy.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "Jack Candler was killed in his apartment last night" -  
Higgins felt as if he had been punched, although he quickly regained his composure, when Katsumoto asked to speak to Magnum about his latest client, she knew that they had managed to steal Jack's works, but she never imagined that he had also been murdered.  
\- "Magnum could not be the thief" - replied Higgins.  
\- "I didn't say it was" -  
\- "If you come to talk to him, it is because you know that Magnum discovered the flaws in the security system, so you either think that he sold the information or that he is the murderer" -  
\- "I only know that whoever did it, had a good knowledge about the security of the place, so you will understand that I need to speak with him" - Katsumoto answered calmly.  
Higgins knew that what Katsumoto was saying made a lot of sense, but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't imagine Magnum doing something like that, first of all because he shouldn't know anything about art and secondly he didn't consider him the type of man who could betray his client.  
\- "If you are not in the guest house you must be on the beach, I will take you with him" -  
\- "Thanks Higgins and I'm sorry about Jack, I saw your reaction to the news" -  
-" it's okay"-  
They started walking towards the beach, while she began to plan what to do to help catch the culprits, it was bad enough not having been able to do justice for Richard, but she would make sure that this time the same thing was not repeated.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "He was my friend, and I don't have many friends on this island, someone from my country, who to talk to, making being away from home easier" -  
Magnum chastised himself for confusing things between Higgins and Jack, saw the annoyance written on his face when he pointed out that there was more than a friendship between the two of them, he never imagined that Higgins felt so alone here, the lack of trust that she had to relate to other people.  
Magnum thought that they were already friends, but he was obviously wrong, when he offered to give him his moral support, he practically saw Higgins lift his walls to reject him. It had not been his intention to disturb her, and although she continued to assist him in the investigation, when he was taken to the police station for questioning, he wondered if she was also suspicious of him. He thought he couldn't blame her if he came to believe it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.  
It was bad enough that Katsumoto had him as a suspect, but he would prove them wrong.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "Magnum is many things, he is an uneducated little boy, a lazy man, a terrible driver, but he is not a thief and he is definitely not a murderer" -  
While on his way to find Tracy, Magnum couldn't stop smiling at the words Higgins said in his defense when James accused him of being a murderer, he knew that most were to insult him, but the only ones that mattered to him were "he's not a thief and he is not a murderer. "  
Things between them always ended in fights but he was glad to know that she knew him well enough to believe his word despite the fact that the evidence was against him. Higgins mentioned that she felt lonely, and as a token of gratitude for her confidence in him, she would make sure she didn't feel that way again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- "You enjoy it right?" - Magnum said with an amused expression.  
\- "more than you can imagine" - Higgins replied as he finished tying his tie.  
Magnum watched as Higgins walked away to meet Robin in the garden, he had to admit, before this situation he would not have let her know that he was useless with ties, but he had promised that he would improve their friendship so that she did not feel alone, so he gave her that little taunt.  
He had his doubts when approaching with the beer bottles to toast Jack, since he had no idea if she drank beer, but when she accepted it and toasted him, he considered it a small triumph, they would continue having their daily discussions (He knew they both enjoyed making fun of each other), but he would start including her in more outings with him and the boys.


	5. "he will not disappoint you"

\- "oh my god" - Higgins exclaimed with an incredulous look on his face.  
It was bad enough that Mr. Masters' yacht suddenly disappeared from its place in the port, she quickly knew it was Magnum's thing, but she did not imagine that it was so irresponsible as to leave her disaster as evidence.  
"Clearly he had a party," there were many empty beer bottles on the floor and pizza boxes scattered, but when she looked up she saw with great surprise the top of a bikini hanging from the mast.  
Higgins didn't know whether to bother more or laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation "go security consultant" was her only thought as she turned around and returned to the main house. She had to teach Magnum a lesson, he couldn't just take other people's things and think he would get away with it.  
Upon returning she decided that the best thing was to torment him, so she let Zeus and Apollo wait at the main entrance, she knew that as soon as they saw Magnum they would start to chase him, the simple idea of annoying him put a smile on his face.  
Finally after an hour, her phone only, was Magnum.  
"Let the fun begin" Higgins thought, decided not to answer the call, and then listened to the message he left for him.  
\- "Higgins you can go out and tell your two monsters to let me out of the car, I don't understand what they are doing here in the first place" -  
She waited another ten minutes sitting, until Magnum called again, then she decided to start walking to the entrance, slowly of course.

______________________________________________________

\- "Do you like duck ?, I think there was something left in the refrigerator" - Higgins said as if offering that to a teenager was the most normal thing.  
Magnum wanted to tease, he always thought that there was nothing Higgins couldn't handle, but seeing his shocked face asking him to take care of Makoa was simply priceless, it was obvious that he didn't have much experience dealing with children and planned to use that information in her benefit someday, but she knew the time was not right. He needed Higgins to take care of Makoa while he and TC investigated a murder case against his father.  
The tests did not favor him and the fact that he was not sincere did not help either.  
\- "Don't worry, I made him a cheese sandwich" - Kumu said when he saw Makoa's surprised face.  
Now he was heading with TC to the Box gym to investigate a possible clue.

____________________________________________________

\- "This piece in particular is the white knight, many players underestimate this piece since it is unpredictable, its movements are erratic, but very often you will be surprised, you will be able to say that it is the most important piece of chess, after the queen of course, but the gentleman will not disappoint you "-  
Higgins was surprised to think of Magnum that way, she already knew that he was a good man and when she saw the boy worried about his father, she used that thought to give moral support to Mac, of course the boy did not know anything about the book " white knight "and her relationship with Magnum, but she wanted to reassure him that the PI would not disappoint him, after all he did not disappoint her.  
Makoa had escaped from the main house to prevent child services from taking him away.  
Higgins had made a good connection with the boy, even convinced her that football was good, so that allowed him to find him quickly. They returned to Robin's nest after Juliet told Makoa that she was counting on her and the boys' support.  
\- "You trust him a lot, right? In Magnum" -  
Higgins gave him a small smile.  
\- "He is good at his job, although he really is a headache sometimes" -  
Makoa gave a little laugh.  
\- "You know Juliet, if everything is solved, I would like you to go see me play, it would mean a lot to me" -  
Higgins was moved at his request.  
\- "I'll be there Mak, and you'll see that everything will be solved, now we can continue with the lessons on football" –

_____________________________________________________

Magnum was grinning from ear to ear as they returned to Robin's nest.  
\- "What?" - asked Higgins.  
\- "It's just that I was surprised that you came to the Makoa game, that boy who really was talking to you" -  
-"Oh please "-  
\- "When I asked you to accompany me to see the TC team games you told me that you did not like that sport" -  
\- "I didn't say I didn't like it, I said it was a less elegant version than rugby, besides I really like Makoa" -  
"Does that mean you don't like me?" Added Magnum, trying to sound offended.  
\- "I'll just tell you that I like you a little, only when you don't take Mr. Master's things without authorization" - she said giving him a skeptical look.  
\- "You won't forget that easily right?" -  
Higgins seemed to think about it for a moment.  
\- "Only if you forget that I admitted that I liked you" -  
Magnum only smiled in response.


End file.
